A Change in Plans
by Total Romance Fan
Summary: Basically similar to "Wanted Dead or Alive" by the talented and inspiring Beautiful Creation! This story contains my own twist in plots, but stars a different pair.
1. Introduction

**Hey! I'm back! School is officially O-V-E-R, hello summer! (And hopefully more writing) Well this is a new story that I'm dedicating to Beautiful Creation! Why? Becausit this is actually a different version of her story "Wanted Dead or Alive" which you should definitely check out! But this story is written in my version and with a different pair IkeXZelda, sorry ZeLink fans I'll bring more of those later) For all those who are reading this, make sure to PM Beautiful Creation, because its her B-Day! Anyways, now to the story, Enjoy!**

**P.S This starts with Ike'P.O.V changes in P.O.V will change throughout the story.**

**Warning: I am REALLY bad at fighting scenes, so you have been warned..**

* * *

"Kirby has been defeated!", the announcer announced as I watched the small, pink ball fly high up into the air, disappearing. "The winner of this round is Ike!" the crowd cheered upon hearing my name.

I stood there, with my hands folded across my chest, stone face on. Some could call me cold, and they're not wrong. I guess I've always been the rude, and cold type of person, what do you expect from the leader of a mercenary group? Kindness and warm hugs? Pft, as if.

So why is the crowd cheering for me? Because, I'm currently staying at Smash Mansion as a brawler, ever since I got a letter a year and a half ago. As I snapped out of my thinking, I was transported to the waiting room to wait if it wasn't obvious enough until my next battle.

I watched the T.V showing the battles so I could check out my competition. Marth and Pikachu are fighting in Green Greens. I knew Marth fairly well, he's the Prince of Altea, a neighboring country to Crimea, where I was raised, along with my sister Mist. But that's another story, a chill ran up my spine as I thought back...

I shook my head to rid of the dark thought. Anyways, Marth and I were pretty similal, both with blue hair, his a more dark navy, while mine is a dark slate blue. We both have steelblue eyes, just mine is a little sharper and intimidates people.

Our fighting style is may have a few changes, our own personal flare you could say. Marth is a little faster than I am, his sword isn't as heavy and it's more like fencing. Mines a heavy two handed sword, that makes me a bit slower, but I can assure you that although I'm slower its just as powerful.

I glanced over just in time to see Pikachu fly into darkness. "Pikachu has been defeated! The winner is Marth!" I stepped over onto my platform for the final battle of the tournament.

"Hey Ike!" Marth called, which I responded with a nod. "Good luck out there, your gonna need it" I snorted at his arrogance.

"My the best brawler.. Win" Just as I finished my sentence the platform rose, we were at The Final Destination. I quickly adjusted my gloves and picked up my sword casually, still keeping my eyes on Marth. We both nodded just as the announcer finished counting down from three.

I watched as Marth charged at me, 'A little closer' I thought, fingering my sword. Just as Marth came about four feet away from me, I could tell he was confused as to why I was just standing there.

I smirked, and just as he was about to attack, I flipped over his sword and quickly struck him from behind causing him to slide towards the edge.

This time I watched him come again, but I knew he wasn't going to fall for the same trick and he was also smiling about something. I used my forward aerial attack (An overhead swing with Ragnell down to below him) but Marth dodge it and slid and knocked my legs from under me.

"Still as slow as ever huh Ike?" he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

I chuckled, "I wouldn't count me out just yet" I saw confusion in his eyes and took the brief moment to break free by punching him in the face. I backed up to create space between us and saw the Smash Orb slightly above his head.

Seeing that he hasn't spotted the Smash Orb, I ran towards him catching him slightly off guard. As I got closer he instantly engaged me in a sword fight, we traded attacks like lunges (An attack), remises (Continuing a short attack without withdrawing), and others.

About ten minutes later, we both had sweat droplets streaming down like miniature streams or rivers. I used my arm to remove the moisture from my head, we were both tired.

Ducking under his sword, I rolled to the side where I kicked his back, and watched as he toppled over onto the ground. Seizing my chance, I made to run when he pulled my ankle and tossed me over the edge.

"Well this was a nice battle, but I'd like for this to come to an end" Marth said looking over the edge at where I was holding on. He had his sword up, ready for the final blow, but I had something else planned for him.

"Me.. Too" I swung my sword high into the air, jumping up with it and slamming down on him. The impact was enough to make him fly into the darkness below. "Marth has been defeated! The winner is Ike!"

After the tournament, I decided to go back into my room to shower, and then sleep for a decade or so, because I was tired and very sore. On my way there, I was called to Master Hand's office.

_Why does he have a desk anyways? He's just going to float there! Makes no sense.. _I thought as I stood before him. "Ike, this letter came for you from King Ashnard" _  
_

_King Ashnard? What would the want with me?_ I mentally asked myself. King Ashnard is the King of Crimea, my hometown. I haven't been back at Crimea since... The news of the incident.

"Thank you Master hand" I bowed my head and made to leave when he stopped me.

"Ike, you will be leaving tomorrow morning, whatever the 'King' has written seems urgent" for some reason I felt that Master Hand was putting the emphases on King, but I shook it off. If he knew something important, he would've told me by now.

I thanked him once more before leaving and heading for my room. I took a short, warm shower and sat down on the side of my bed to read the letter.

_Dear Ike of Crimea,_

_It is with great honer to tell you that you have been specially selected by the King himself to partake in this prestigious mission._

_The King would like to see you as soon as possible so he may tell you what is in store for you. We thank you for accepting this mission and hope to see you soon._

_Show this note to the Royal Guards and they shall escort you to the Throne Room where his Royal Highness shall await._

_Thank you once again._

_\- King Ashnard of Crimea_

_Specially selected? What are they going on about?_ I sighed, this was a very long day and all I want now is to sleep.

* * *

_"Ike! Help me! Ike!" I woke up from my slumber to hear my little five year old sister screaming outside._

_"Mist?" I called out, rushing out of my room. "Mist? Where are you!?" I searched frantically around the house. Suddenly I heard horses, and the next second I'm out the door._

_I saw four men dressed in masks and dark robes, one was carrying my sister! I grabbed my sword, a light hand crafted sword I made myself a year ago, and charged at them. One of the four came at me brandishing his own sword._

_While I fought two of the four, the other two started riding off with Mist, "Mist!" I tried running for her when one of the guys knocked me down, as the world around me started turning black I faintly heard Mist, "Big brother! Come find me!" _

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I've dechided to keep the story with this start, though instead of it staying in The Fire Emblem, we're heading over to Hyrule! This way I can keep some of my original ideas about stuff AND I actually know stuff from The Legend of Zelda! :D**

**And that my dears is the end to this chapter! Once again Happy Birthday Beautiful Creation! Please review, or even write a shout out in the review box and post it so I can show her! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! **


	2. King's Request

**Hey! Schools back.. And I'm so done with it. Bring on Summer! The sun! The free time! I originally planned to update this a while ago but was a little caught up and didn't get a chance. Now to the story, I feel bad for making you guys wait. Thank you everyone who reads/reviews! Hope you like the story!**

**Sorry if I missed anyone who favorited/followed, it's been a little while since I've checked.**

**Special thanks to Beautiful Creation and TheChoseOne is Here for favoriting! And Beautiful Creation, BlueStorm1990, and Purple Mercenary for following!**

* * *

**Ike**

"Hey Ike!" I heard a voice called out suddenly as I walked down the hallway, I turned around to see Marth running towards me. I looked at him warily as he stopped in frontier of me, panting slightly from his run. "I heard that you were going back to Crimea today" he paused, looking at me for confirmation.

"And?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, irritated when he didn't say more.

The bastard just smiled cheekily at me, "And I was wondering if I could join you" I was shaking my head before he could finish his sentence.

"Absolutely not" I turned to leave when he spoke again, stopping me in my tracks.

"Great! Master Hand already approved of the trip, thought you could use the company" he called out cheerfully, ignoring my answer completely.

_What is this guys deal?_ I sighed, "Whatever, we leave in five" I called over my shoulder, done with the conversation. I walked into my room and grabbed my sword Ragnell and quickly shined it, I also took the letter I was sent I also took another look around the room and my eyes landed on the photo frame that rested on the bed stand next to my bed. I quietly walked over and gently picked it up, running my fingers lightly over the smooth surface.

I stared at the familiar Aqua blue eyes that have haunted me ever since that day. Someday, I thought, placing the picture back just as an annoying voice rang out.

"Ike! You coming yet Buddy?" Marth shouted from the other side of the door. I scrubbed my face, scowling at the door, before standing up and walking out.

"Will ya shut up already" I snapped, walking downstairs, with Marth close behind.

"Not even if you paid me" he laughed as I shook my head at him. _This is going to be a long trip_. I thought as we stepped into the portal. I took a look around and found that we were somewhere in the woods. Trees surrounded us nearly everywhere we looked, suddenly something flashed between the trees.

Marth must have heard it as well because suddenly the cheesy smile he had on disappeared, instead a tight lipped smile materialized on his face as he scanned around the forest. I imagined we had similar expressions, my hands lightly grazed Ragnell's handle as I strained to see the figures again through the thick trees.

A small rustle by the bushes caught our attention and we quietly made our way over. Just as we stopped, the bushes shook again and a squirrel hopped out. "It's just a squirrel..." I scowled, lowering my sword.

"A squirrel!" Marth gasped from behind, shoving me aside to look at the creature. "What a c-" I watched as he made a move to touch it and was surprise when it pounced on him, latching itself on Marth's face. "Ahh! Not the face! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" he repeated over and over, flailing his arms around as he ran around the forest grounds.

I stood there for a little while longer, laughing at the scene. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" a little reluctantly, I walked over and pulled the squirrel off of his face. I shook my head, tossing the squirrel back in to the bush, yawning.

"Come on, we better start moving" I stretched, walking ahead. Behind me, I could hear Marth fussing over the scratches that littered his face; I rolled my eyes, the cuts weren't really deep, and they were pretty small, but there was a lot of them, though he was making a big deal out of nothing. "You can worry about you face later" I called out dryly, not turning to look at him.

"You don't have to be so rude..." he muttered.

I sighed, running my hand down my face, "This is going to be a long trip.."

* * *

**Zelda**

"Come on, we should start heading back" Shiida whispered from across the room. I nodded silently, hearing footsteps quickly heading towards us. I snagged another bag as we ran to the window we can through. I let Shiida go first so she could catch the bags before I started my descend.

"Stop them!" I turned to see King Ashnard and his troops rushing towards me. I smirked at them and gave them a wink, causing the Kings pale skin to turn bright red in anger as he scowled at me.

I laughed as I jumped down to where Shiida was impatiently waiting for me. She looked at me and I shrugged as she shook her head at me, though I knew she was smiling underneath her cowl.

We ran all the way to the nearest village, about seven miles away from the castle and gave the gold away to the people. After being stopped a bajillion times to chat with the friendly villagers, we waved goodbye and headed home.

"Well that went well" I smiled, thinking back to how happy everyone was when we showed up.

Shiida nodded in agreement, "Think Old Man Ashnard is getting soft, that was one of the easiest heist yet" we laughed. We'd headed that Ashnard was planning to get help from some professional fighter or whatever, so much for that I snorted.

"Next stop; Hyrule" we smiled and walked through the forest but stopped short. Voices. Curiously, I peeked through the trees and spotted two guys.

The first guy had dark blue, almost a purplish color, with a dark bandana holding his spiked hair up and out of his eyes, though a couple tumble down anyways. A scowl was set on his face and something told me that he wore that expression a lot.

He was pretty tall, at least a head or two taller than me, with a strong build and sharp features. I noticed a large two handed sword near by and was half surprised and half impressed when he held it with one hand.

I shook my head, _What am I doing!?_ I turned to see that Shiida was staring, but at the other guy. I poked her cheek, smirking as her startled expression met mine. "What? He's cute" she answered sheepishly as my smirk widened in to a smile when I saw her blush. "Don't think I didn't see you checking that guy out" she stuck her tongue out at me and chuckled when's I blushed.

"What! I did not!" I huffed, turning so she wouldn't see my red cheeks. "Anyways! We have to go" I cut her off just as she was going to retort. She smiled at me knowingly and nodded.

"But there's a problem.. How are we going to get past them?" she mused, glancing at the guys. How indeed... I stood there thinking for a couple of seconds before I noticed a squirrel run past.

"I've got it!" I smiled widely. "I'll just have to make a little diversion" I shook my head at Shiida's unanswered question, "Just get over to those tress as fast as you can" one minute later, Shiida and I both successfully made it over.

The voices suddenly stopped, telling me that they saw or felt that something or someone was near. Perfect, I thought, closing my eyes in concentration. Seconds later, a squirrel appeared by the bush.

Shiida watched in curiosity and wonder as I gave the squirrel instructions. "Since when can you talk to animals?" Shiida asked bewildered as we watched the squirrel hop into the bush.

I shrugged, "Dunno, since I could duplicate them with magic?" I laughed when she made an 'Oh' face. "Come on, let's hide" pointing to a tree above, we quickly climbed it and watched the whole scene unleash.

As the squirrel was busy slashing the guys face, we made our escape, barely containing our laughter. "Oh my god. Didn't see that one coming" I laughed, wiping away tears from my eyes.

"You didn't tell it to do that?" Shiida asked, laughing along. "That is one vicious squirrel.." she muttered when I shook my head, "The poor guy.."

I bumped her shoulders and smiled knowingly as she pushed me away. I stuck my tongue out at her as I transported us back to Hyrule. Another ten minute run brought us to Hyrule Castle.

Running our normal routine, we successfully made our way through the castle ground. We pasted a painting of King Ganondorf, scrunching my nose in disgust, I took out some tomatoes and start smearing it all over the picture.

"Zelda!" Shiida scolded when I started adding more colors to the new painting, I shrugged sheepishly and threw them at the ruined painting before jogging up next to her.

A minute later, and five bags full of Rupees, we finally heard the clanking of metal boots echoing through the halls, heading towards us. Snagging two extra bags this time; they're slower than the ones back in Crimea, we made our way to the window.

"Stop them!" King Ganondorf bellowed, pointing at us. I blinked at them for a moment before throwing a Deku nut at them, buying Shiida a few more seconds. "You Bitch!" Ganondorf spat, as his soldiers and him started coughing through the smoke.

I jumped off and could faintly hear him yelling at people, Someone's got issues... I thought as we ran over to the nearest village and distributed the Rupees out. Again after cheating with the villagers, we left, heading back home.

Through the forest and into a secluded cave, we walked through until we came at the opening, revealing a wide beach and a small little cottage. "I am so tired" I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. Shiida grunted in agreement as the door flew open and a ten year old girl came bounding out.

"Zellie! Shiida!" she cried, throwing herself at us. We laughed and I picked her up, while Shiida ruffled her hair playfully.

"Hey Mist, hoes my favorite little kid?" I asked, tickling her.

"Good!" she giggled, covering her cheeks with her small fingers. I planted a kiss on her forehead and carefully putting her down.

"How's Elincia?" I asked, taking her little hand in mine as we walked into the cottage.

I watched as Mist's bright Sky blue eyes dimmed slightly when I mentioned Elincia. Sadness enveloped us, "She's Okay, her fevers gone down" I smiled bitterly down at her and gently patted her head, soothing her worries.

"It'll be Okay Sweetie; Why don't you ask Shiida for some ice cream?" at the sound of ice cream, she immediately perked up. Nodding her head, she kissed me on my cheek before rushing over to Shiida in the kitchen. I chuckled, heading towards Elincia's room to check up on her.

"Knock knock," I sang quietly, opening the door and peeking in. "How's it going Elli?" I walked over to her and placed my hand on her forehead. I sighed when it wasn't burning.

"I feel like I've been hit in the stomach and then stomped on by a horse who got a heard of cows to join in" she groaned dramatically. I smiled despite myself, and playfully hit her arm, "Seriously Zel, I'm ill, not dead" she chuckled softly, coughs interrupting every now and then.

"Alright, alright" I held my hands up in defeat. "Rest up, I'll bring you something to eat" I rolled my eyes when she waved me off. I sighed, "Why does she have to be so difficult" I mumbled under my breath, heading towards the kitchen where Mist and Shiida were making Ice cream.

* * *

**Ike**

"Oh! Then there was the time when Mario forgot Peach's birthday and as revenge, she shave off his mustace and stuck it-"

"Shut. Up!" I snapped turning around. Marth was rambling about who knows what and I was sick of hearing about it. I honestly didn't care that Mario forgot Peach's birthday, Hell I don't know anyone's birthday. Nor do I care to know where Peach stuck the mustache.

Not at all discouraged, Marth continued his story as we approached the castle. _This place doesn't feel right,_ I thought, letting the Knights lead the way while eyeing the many paintings of the King suspiciously.

"Your Highness, Sir Ike and Marth are here to see you now" the Knight announced, bowing before moving to leave.

"Ah, welcome!" the King greeted, a strange smile on his face. We bowed in greeting as well and waited for the him to continue. "The reason that I've called for your help is, well you see, recently there have been two mysterious women robbing my gold and I'd like you to stop them"

"As you wish"

"Excellent," he smirked, looking down at us, "You must be tired from your journey, come back tomorrow morning for your instructions, dinner should be done in a couple hours, for now you have the rest of the time to do whatever" he dismissed up without a second glance.

"Does he seem a little... Off to you?" Marth asked in a low voice as we trailed behind the guards showing us our rooms.

"Yes. And I intend to find out why" I replied, nodding at the guards and walking in to my room. The room was a little small, with a bathroom, a desk and a drawer. There was also a window on the other side, the walls were painted a cool gray and it looked as if it hadn't been occupied for a while.

"So where to first?" Marth's voiced surprised me and I whirled around to look at him. Noticing my confusion, he clarified himself, "Where are we going to get information?"

"We?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes we! We're partners"

"I don't need a partner" I brushed past him, ignoring him and headed for the library, only to find that it was closed for some odd reason. I gave up and decided to question some people about the blue caught my eye and I sighed, "You know I can see you" I called out, walking away.

"Damn" he muttered, coming out of his hiding spot and jogging up next to me. "I can help you know" I gave him a dubious look and he frowned, "I can!"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes as he cheered, already regretting my decision. We walked down from the castle all the way to the nearest village. What I saw was not what I was expecting, the village was a dump, people were as dirty as the streets.

I could tell Marth was just as surprised at the sight. Something's definitely not right around here... I thought, stopping a near by women. "Excuse me Ma'am, but could you tell me anything about the people robbing the King?"

She looked me up and down skeptically, "You're not around here are you?" I shook my head, "Well I don't know who you are or what you want but," she glanced around like she was telling me a secret.

"You leave them alone, the so called 'King' ain't good for nothing" she spat, turning on her heels and walking away, as if our conversation never happened.

"Well... She was interesting" Marth commented, watching the women walk away. "And confusing..." his eyebrows furrowed in thought as he contemplated what she said.

I shrugged and we continued asking some more people. Most, if not all, reacted almost like the women before, telling us they had no idea who these mysterious thieves were but told us to stay away from them before walking quickly away.

_What's going on here..._ I wondered that night, staring at the ceiling as I reminisce the day. For hours, I tossed around, question after question popped up, but none of them answered. Finally, I fell into a troubled sleep.

After being woken up by a servant, which I promptly told them to 'Get the Fuck away' and gruffly got ready. "Looks like someone didn't get enough beauty sleep" Marth commented when I finally left my room.

I scowled at him and he held in mock gesture, stepping out of my way. "Like your one to talk" I noticed that he didn't look that much better. He shrugged it off and together we were excourted to the Throne Room where King Ashnard was waiting.

"Gentlemen, I'm sure you've had a pleasant time, but the time has come" we waited as he continued, "You will now travel to Hyrule, there I believe the thieves are hiding. There you will assis my dear Friend, King Ganondorf, where the thieves struck a little after you arrived here"

Not giving us a chance to respond, he dismissed us without a second glance. We quietly left the Throne Room and followed the guard to the stables, where two bold looking horses were waiting for us.

Giving us a final nod, the guard set us off. What have I gotton myself into... I sifhed, stirring my horse into an easy trot as I stared at the rising sun, not prepard for what's ahead.

* * *

**Hey guys, once again, sorry for the late post! I was actually planning to post this a week or two ago but school, after school clubs and my laziness got in the way... But seeing her update and reading "The Maiden and the Mercenary" by Miss Ashlynn -A great story Btw, I suddenly wanted to get this chapter out!**

**Hope you liked the chapter, until next time! Hopefully not as long of a wait xD**


End file.
